M (episode)
M is the thirteen episode of Kamen Rider Amazons. It is also the final episode of the first season. Synopsis Operation Tlaloc reaches its conclusion. As the Peston Service team search for survivors, Haruka and Jin meet again for one final battle. Plot As Tlaloc concludes, Fukuda rushes Misaki to the hospital as Haruka finds Mamoru and tries bringing him to safety. Their job now largely done and them being unwilling to continue anyway, the Extermination Team disbands. Three weeks after the operation, the running tally is 3000 Amazonz confirmed exterminated by Tlaloc. The Surveillance Team takes up the job of searching for survivors; they find some. Kano tracks down Shido, reporting that all contact was lost with Surveillance after detecting several dozen Amazon ID codes, and his team was requested to follow up; initially refusing, Shido relents when he is told Mamoru may be among the survivors. He reassembles the Team (Misaki now having a prosthetic left arm) and they arrive at the location, an abandoned beachfront. They are quickly attacked by a swarm of Amazonz of various types (Shrike, Crab, Soldier Ant, Empowered Shrike, Bat, Butterfly 1 & 2, and duplicates thereof). They are cornered by the water's edge before the green blur of Amazon Omega kills the attacking Amazonz, now with armor lined in battle scars. Haruka refuses to go back with the Team despite the Director's orders, revealing that he has tasked himself with protecting the surviving Amazonz who have not yet awakened…protecting them from being hunted down by Jin Takayama, who now arrives on scene, half of his face rotting away, likely due to eating an Amazon heart like he had previously eaten raw eggs. The two Amazon Riders transform and fight, Alpha knocking Omega down before attacking the crowd of survivors, only to be fought back by the arriving Mamoru and the Extermination Team who join in after seeing him. Mizuki walks the city streets, remembering what Haruka had said before leaving during Tlaloc. On the beach, Omega rejoins the battle and fights Alpha alone, the two knocking each other down at once. Jin says he's giving up for today, but that he'll keep returning until he kills all of the Amazonz to protect humanity. Though the Team tries to convince Mamoru to return to them, he simply walks away with Haruka and the other Amazonz. Jin staggers away and collapses, before Nanaha arrives, having known he still needed her. And what of Mizuki and Haruka's conversation? She knows he can't stay because he's an Amazon, but he insists that, unlike her urging, he's supposed to live by fighting. Back at Nozama Pharmacy Headquarters, Director Mizusawa reveals that Haruka being a third type of Amazon is because he was the result of Amazon cells being engineered to include human DNA - hers; and thusly, Haruka is indeed her "son". And some erratically enthusiastic dialogue from the company President about this "new food chain" being "exactly what he envisioned" leads those present to wonder if the escape of the 4000 Amazon test subjects two years ago really was an accident… After the end credits roll, Haruka walks by the beach. With a shout of "Amazon!", he turns around and quick-changes into Amazon Omega. An Amazonz Register is seen on the ground. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Survivor: *Kota Fukuda's Mother: *Researcher (Voice): Suit actors *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: *Mole Amazon: *Crab Amazon: Errors *The transformation sounds of Omega and Alpha are not played when Haruka and Jin transformed into their Rider forms at the same time. It is unknown if it is a setup, or an actual error. Notes *The episode's on-screen label is as "Last Episode" instead of "Episode #". *This is the first episode to only use a single letter as the title. **The episode's title, M'', refers to Mamoru, and also how Haruka's position is to the surviving Amazonz from Jin. *At 40 minutes runtime, it is the first episode to exceed 30 minutes since episode 6, and the first to be this long since episode 2. *In this episode, Mamoru in his human form has a scar on his torso shaped like the letter "M", a reference to his secret code, and also partly to the title of this episode. External links *Toei TV's official episode guide for M References Category:Season Finale Category:Web series episodes